


Ngọt

by LittleSongBird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, dorks being dorks
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSongBird/pseuds/LittleSongBird
Summary: Otabek ghét đồ ngọt.Nhưng thực ra, thỉnh thoảng thì ngọt một chút cũng không sao đâu nhỉ?





	

Vị nước đường pha caffein ngọt lịm chảy xuống cổ họng cậu. Cái vị béo ngậy của kem bơ vẫn đọng lại trong vòm họng. Những hạt socola bé xíu qua kẽ răng tan ra trên đầu lưỡi.

Otabek nhăn mặt.

Ừm, quả thật cậu không thích đồ ngọt.

Tiếng đá bào lạo xạo khi cậu quấy quấy ống hút trong cốc. Thở dài, cậu ngao ngán nhớ về cốc espresso thân thương của mình. Một tách sứ nhỏ tinh tế. Dòng chất lỏng đen tuyền đậm đặc. Bao phủ bởi lớp bọt nâu thơm lừng. Một làn hơi nghi ngút phả vào mặt, hâm nóng cả cái lạnh của buổi sáng ở St. Petersburg này. 

Và không có đường.

Nhưng có thích hay không thì cũng phải uống hết, cậu tự nhủ. Học sinh du học như cậu không phải là loại có đủ tiền để thoải mái phung phí. Cậu hút một hơi dài. Hơn nữa, nếu mẹ ở nhà mà biết cậu xa xỉ mua một cốc cà phê rồi bỏ đó thì không biết sẽ mắng cậu đến thế nào. Cau mày, cậu hút một hơi nữa, dài hơn.

Chậc, vẫn là không chịu được cái vị lờ lợ này. Xoay xoay cốc nhựa trong tay, cậu tự hỏi mình đã gọi cốc này bao lần. Mặt sau của cốc xoay lại, làm hiện lên một dòng chữ nắn nót viết bằng bút dạ đen.

Отабек.

Phần chân mày vốn đang nhăn chặt thoáng giãn ra. Khoé môi cũng không tự chủ được mà kéo lên thành một nụ cười. À phải rồi. Đây chẳng phải là lý do sao? Lý do mà cậu chấp nhận ăn bánh mì đen cả tháng để có thể ghé qua đây mỗi tuần. Lý do mà dù không ăn được đồ ngọt nhưng cậu vẫn gọi cốc cà phê phức tạp nhất, để có thể thấy bóng lưng ấy loay hoay pha chế lâu hơn.

Yuri Plisetsky. 

Bảng tên cậu ấy ghi vậy.

Otabek cũng thấy thật kỳ lạ. Cậu không hề tiếp xúc với cậu trai tóc vàng này nhiều. Vài câu quý khách muốn dùng gì xã giao thông thường. Vài lần nghe cậu ấy đọc tên mình.

Vậy mà, cậu lại chẳng thể ngừng tìm kiếm bóng dáng ấy mỗi lần vào quán, để rồi trở thành khách quen từ lúc nào không hay. Cái dáng vẻ lúng túng mỗi lần giao tiếp với khách. Bộ dạng giận dỗi và những cái “tsk” vô tình lọt tai hướng về đồng nghiệp. Khuôn mặt chăm chú chuyên tâm khi pha chế đồ uống.

Mái tóc vàng óng và đôi mắt xanh biếc tựa ánh nắng chiếu rọi đồng cỏ bao la trong những câu chuyện cố tích của mẹ.

Một vết mực đen trên cốc bị che bởi tay cậu kéo Otabek trở về với thực tại. Gì đây? Bình thường chỉ có tên cậu thôi mà? Cậu trượt ngón tay sang để nhìn.

Chào.

Cậu chớp mắt. Otabek nâng cốc lại gần tầm mắt, lại đặt xuống rồi ngước lên nhìn về phía quầy bán.

Và bắt gặp một cặp mắt xanh cũng đang nhìn về phìa mình.

Rất nhanh, cặp mắt ấy cụp lại rồi nhìn về hướng khác. 

Cô gái thu ngân tóc đỏ đứng cạnh như cũng đã chứng kiến mọi chuyện, chớp chớp mắt nhìn cậu, rồi cậu ấy, rồi lại quay về phía cậu. Rồi phá lên cười. Bàn tay đập đập vào vai người đối diện. Cậu ấy giật nảy người, rồi đứng thẳng người lên, đôi mày cau lại như định phản đối. Cô gái thu ngân vẫn chưa ngớt cười, hất hất đầu về phía cậu và nói gì đó.

Đôi mắt xanh lại liếc về phía này. Rồi lại quay đi.

Nhưng Otabek vẫn thấy chút phớt hồng trên đôi má đó.

Da mặt câu cũng nóng ran lên.

Nâng cốc cà phê lên, cậu hút một hơi nữa.

Ừm, đôi khi ngọt một chút cũng tốt.


End file.
